


And So, We Begin Again.

by Phantomkinoc13



Category: Red vs Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Almost a major character death, Amnesia, Angst, M/M, my boys suffering, sooo major Near death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkinoc13/pseuds/Phantomkinoc13
Summary: Locus decides to go down to the base of the cliff, where felix was blasted. Maybe he can bury his body, get some closure. But felix isn’t dead. He’s as close to death as a living person can be- locus thinks, but he’s almost so far gone- that locus decides to save him, and give him a second chance at life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If you like my fics, please consider supporting me on my kofi page

Ch 1. 

The blast from the grenade had sent Felix, spiraling -into insanity, and off of the cliff, falling down over a hundred feet to the canyon below. He would have hit the rocks and crags on the way down- his armor would dent, his visor would crack, hitting his head, breaking his bones- and he’d be dead when he hit the ground, bleeding out in the dirt. It was an image that locus didn’t think he wanted to keep in his mind.  
He was torn now. Even with the pain felix had caused him by being alive, he didn’t feel relief in his death. Not really. He’d spent hours of his time wondering if perhaps he’d be better off without felix, but the confusing ache in his chest felt like the answer. He missed him. It was only beginning to set in that Felix being dead meant he was gone for good. Forever. And as much as locus wanted to simply hold his upper lip, and walk away he couldn’t. He needed to mourn. as the reds and blues talked, and headed to their ship, Locus made his way down the cliff.  
‘I’ll find his body’ He thought, he would just find his body, he could accept his death then- he thought. Felix had been his parnter for so long he hardly knew what to do without him now. He had to bury him. He had to honor him- so he could move on, and leave and try to be better, but first he had to find him. Locus looked for the orange stripes of felix’s armor around the base of the cliff.  
And then he saw it. He spotted The motionless body and the crumpled armor, laying at the base of the cliff. He hesitated a moment, then slowly approched. He’d seen a thousand dead soldiers before, but seeing felix there made his stomach turn. He knew this person. he slowly walked up, sighing. ‘Just bury him. Then leave.’ He reminded himself. He limped heavily on one leg, standing over felix. Then he heard a voice. It was weak, and rough, but unmistakeable.  
“Who’s there” Locus froze. Felix wasn’t dead. Somehow he’d survived the blast, and survived the fall. Perhaps his armor had saved him from death, but just barely.  
“It’s.. It’s just me.” He answered. Felix’s visor was smashed in, shattering from the upper corner outward. There were scrape marks up the side of the helmet, and a gash across the back, that was visible from anywhere you looked. The armor plates were bashed and dented, scraped and scratched, and falling off of his body. His leg, still in his armor was forced in a direction it could not have bent naturally, and the pool of blood below his body was growing rapidly. Adrenaline kept him high enough for now that he didn’t yet wish he’d actually died. But he would come down soon, into the horrible pain of his position. And locus almost- just for a moment, considered simply ending his misery then and there. But what he said next, caused locus to stop. His heart sinking to the pit of his stomach.  
“Are you a soldier?” Felix’s voice asked roughly. It was so quiet, locus could tell he was fading. And.. he didn’t know it was him. He didn’t remember locus’s voice, that had been beside him for so many years. His mind was probably as damaged as his body- And suddenly he decided he had to save him. It was a snap decision, impulsive as all hell, and more than a little crazy, but it was like a realization of how little time was left had struck him, and now he acted on pure desperation. felix hadn’t died, so he was alive for a reason, and he wasn’t going to let him die.  
“Yes, i am a solider.” Locus answered  
“are you here to kill me?” He struggled to push the words from his mouth.  
“No, stop talking youre using up your energy. I’m going to save you.” He replied. “Or at least i’m gonna try....”

Locus knelt down, and tried to scoop his arms underneath Felix’s armor. It was probably the only thing holding him together, but it was also the most recognizable thing about him after the footage tucker had streamed to the world, and it was falling apart around him- he would just have to be careful and pray that some medic was willing to help them before it was too late.  
Locus got on the radio. He hadn’t been seen, *he* hadn’t been heard. He opened a line, called for a medic, or anyone. He needed an answer, or he’d be left with nothing. He hadn’t followed the reds and blues. His own ship was half destroyed, and he was about to be discovered as one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy. So if nothing else worked in his favor, this *had* to.  
“Solider down, immediate medical attention needed.” He waited.  
“Someone help us!” His tone grew more urgent, and the line finally crackled to life with a woman’s voice.  
“What is your location?” No one else had seen what happened. She didn’t have to know anything.  
“We’re located on the western base, near the cliffs, several miles outside the city” he answered.  
“We’re coming for you, sit tight” then the line crackled back out of existence. 

Blood dripped down locus’s armor, staining the green trim on his wrists, and his elbows, as he held felix’s body to his chest like a child clutching a rag doll.  
“I’m going.. to die?” The words were slow are confused  
“You’re going to live” he said. It sounded like an order in his voice. “You have to.”  
“Why”  
“Stop talking”  
“Do i know som-“ felix coughed sharply, blooding coating his tongue, and he choked a bit.  
“Shut up. Talking will only make things worse. Are you in pain?”  
“who are you” he spat the blood from his mouth, with a miserable gasp.  
“My name is- Sam. I’m a soldier, like you”  
“What’s my name?” The words stumbled on his tongue, barely coherent. Locus paused. He thought. If he really had no memory of who he was, maybe it was better to keep it that way. There could be no felix, if he didn’t remember him.  
“Isaac.” He sighed. “Your name is Isaac.”  
“Oh god-“ there was a high whimper as felix’s hands clenched involuntarily. And then he started screaming. The adrenaline rush was fading. Locus’s eyes widened with terror. And then the medical ship landed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay soldier what hap- Holy shit, let’s get him inside”   
“He fell off the cliff, after being shot”   
“Medic- i need backup”   
“Can you save him?  
“That’s a lot of blood- we’re losing blood quickly, hurry up, grab me that O negative plasma bag, we need to get this guy on an IV stat” Felix stared blankly into the bright light.   
“I need the adrenaline shot, now.” There was screaming, but it didn’t fully register that it was coming from his own mouth.   
“Oh god, that’s awful” they pried the remaining armor off his leg, it dangled limply, the bones were crushed, the joint mangled. locus felt physically ill, he turned away.   
“We need a sedative- get me that laser stitching machine, lets go-“   
“We can’t it might kill him”   
“Checking his vitals”   
“This guy’s got minutes at best”  
“We have to work with what we’ve got”   
“Sir can yoy tell us your name?”   
“Isaac”   
“Do you know what today’s date is?”  
“No”  
“Do you know where you are-“ Locus snapped back into reality to cut them off.  
“Just put him under and operate. I don’t care if it’s meatball surgery just hold him together so he doesn’t die now.”   
“We’re working on that” felix’s screaming was disolving into weaker and weaker sounds, and a puddle of tears that was forming, and spilling down his cheeks. He was pullung back into his mind, now, enough to realize it was dark. It wasn’t dark like when he closed his eyes, there were no colors moving around, no pink light through his eyelids, his eyes were open.   
“He’s not responding to any visual stimuli, no pupil shrinkage, no movement.”   
“What are you saying?” Locus raised an eyebrow, and stepped closer.   
“He’s Blind.” The medic answered. Felix couldn’t see anything. No light, no color, no form or motion. No stars, just void. It was what he imaged it felt like to be dead. What the world looked like through the sunken eyes of a skeleton. Nothingness.   
The sound was overwhelming. They were barely stitching him closed faster than the blood could pour out of every gash in his body. The undersuit he wore was torn, and soaked from neck to toe, absorbing a lot of the blood as it spilled. They raced to close his wounds, while the medic hooked him up to the plasma, they had to get blood back into his body. But they couldn’t just let it flow.   
Felix’s ribs were crushed, piercing his lung and his stomach. His heartbeat was fading fast. The medics were swarmed around him, and all locus could do now was stand by and watch to see if he lived or died. They were already doing everything they could.. locus stared as felix was cut out of his undersuit, and rolled into an operating room. Then the door closed, and it was silent. Locus thought he might throw up. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he should have let him die- maybe he should have just ended it then and there- and how, how did he not notice the lack of response? Felix didn’t look at him. He didn’t see him. He was a stranger, helping an old friend.   
It was hours before locus heard anything. Eventually a medic came out to talk to him. He sat up, looking at her for answers.   
“He’s alive” she said. “They were able to stabilize him, but we can’t know for sure how long he’ll survive.” Locus nodded  
“There was some severe damage done to his occipital lobe, which caused the vision loss. Unfortunately, even with out tech, that’s irreparable.”   
“What about his memory?”   
“It may come back over time, more likely he’ll gain back some of his long term memories, but not much of his short term memories.” She sighed softly. “It’s pretty incredible he survived that fall at all.”   
Locus tensed. He let him fall- he let them do it, and he stood there. And watched. It hadn’t even seemed that bad- almost relieving to let him go, but he couldn’t. He knew he was an idiot for thinking he would be better off with felix dead. And yet he let it happen to him. He wanted to blame felix for this, if he hadn’t treated him like he did, hadn’t taunted him, and hurt him, he wouldn’t have just stood back and watched. He wouldn’t have to be so cold. But he couldn’t bring himself to blame him. This was his fault, in his mind. He let felix push him around. He never told felix when he hurt, he let him think things were perfect. He betrayed felix, he didn’t try hard enough to pull him back from the edge of his own insanity- and for that he paid the price. His partner was gone. But his body, was still alive. He was a shell of who he once was. And that was worse, locus thought, than him dying.   
“Do you want to go in and see him?” The medic offered. Locus thought a moment, he should be by felix’s side. He had to be.   
“Yes” he said simply. She nodded, and brought him back to the room


	3. Blood for blood

"he's not awake yet, and he won't be for a while." the medic said.   
"tell me the damage." locus replied. it came out a bit harsh sounding. "how likely is it that he'll live?"  
"well.." she paused. locus loomed over her unintentionally. "as you know, loss of short term memory is permanent, loss of long term memory may not be but it could take months to recover memories. loss of vision is irreparable, the damage to the occipital lobe is too severe.. he's got numerous fractures throughout his body, the worst being his spine, which is fractured in two places, he's extremely lucky the lower one didn't separate entirely or he would be paralyzed. however.. his leg was unsalvageable, the bones were crushed and.."  
"and what?" locus didn't like the sound of this.   
"we did have to amputate at the upper thigh. he also had broken ribs, and a lot of internal bleeding."  
"will he be able to walk? if we got a prosthetic?"   
"y-yes technically but it'll be a couple months at least, like i said, even with our tech these wounds take time, and he'll need physical therapy." locus nodded, noticing felix's-Isaac's dog tags lopped through the clipboard to show who he was. Captain Isaac Gates. maybe this could be his second chance. maybe they could help people again. maybe locus could push past the trauma and be sam again. he decided then that felix was dead. he killed felix in his mind, left him with his broken armor back at the cliff. this was isaac, someone who'd been granted a second chance from some higher power, locus was sure of it. and maybe locus would heal from it too.   
it was another 2 and a half hours before isaac finally awoke,but locus stayed awake and waited. he was on very heavy pain meds, and due to locus's silence, unaware of everything in his surroundings. he was on a bed, and there was the buzz of florescent lights that he couldn't see. his speech slurred out heavy and slow.   
"hello?" locus perked up.   
"Isaac?"  
"am..i..dead..?"  
"no."  
"oh..whoa..can the lights work on?" he muddled out.   
"you're blind" he told him.   
"i see. no.. i think actually i don't." still had some humor, even on the brink of death. though it crushed his heart. he barely remembered a thing but he was aware that he'd never see another sunset. never drive a car, never see his own face in the mirror to remember what he looked like. never watch a movie. he would have to learn braille to read. he fell quiet again. locus sat by, and and watched over him, until he could no longer fend off sleep, and drifted off, leaning into the corner of the room. 

they were transferred on a ship to a real hospital in the morning, though Isaac was barely conscious enough to know what was going on when someone told him. his wounds were redressed, and more surgeries scheduled now that he wasn't bleeding out on a table they could do some more detailed work. meanwhile locus slept in chairs, until he got a room in the motel across the street. it was one week, then two of in and out of procedure, and one more week after of pain meds that kept him asleep or incoherent, so locus was growing lonely in the silence. felix had talked so much, he had eventually tuned him out he thought, but the lack of the chatterbox made every moment of silence feel empty. like something was missing. after three weeks of floating through a silent stream of nightmares, he sat by fe-Isaac, as a doctor handed him a data pad made special to use braille, and more specifically to teach him how to read it. but something else was on his now less-blurred mind.   
"sam"   
"yes?"  
"we were friends, yeah?"  
"...yes."   
"where are you?"  
"on you're right." he turned to "look" to his right, instead of staring blankly above him.   
"can you tell me something?"   
"of course"  
"my leg.." he paused. "i can't feel it, is.. is it there still?"  
"what?"  
"did they cut off my leg?" locus sighed heavily.   
"yes. they had to remove your leg." tears suddenly started to well up in isaac's eyes.   
"they're going to give you a prosthetic- and you'll be able to-"  
"i have another question"  
"go on."  
"what happened to me?"  
"you fell off a cliff, after being hit by a grenade." he answered. it was the truth, sort of.   
"one more question."  
"hm?"  
"which side were we on?"


End file.
